<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>born from some mother's womb by lucdarling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764631">born from some mother's womb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling'>lucdarling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Neil Hargrove, Belts, Bruises, Brutality, Child Abuse, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Step-Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It seems to me that Max needs to learn a lesson." Neil says and Max stumbles, kept upright by Neil's bruising grip. "I think since she went running to her big brother, he could even help out. That way they both learn a lesson about respect and who sets the rules in this house."</p><p>"Why don't you hold your sister, Billy?" Neil phrases it like a question but they both know it’s an order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Neil Hargrove &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>born from some mother's womb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Friday, y'all! Title from Joy Division's "Leader of Men"</p><p>I know if you look at my previous works it's mostly domestic scenes and some smut. There is smut in this but it is decidedly NOT happy-domestic in the first half. Mind the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy rolls over when his door opens. The figure standing in the hallway light is too thin and short to be his father so he makes a beckoning motion and pulls back his covers. It isn't the first time Max has sought him out in the early hours after a nightmare, and it won't be the last as long as their monster lives in the same house.</p><p>She gets two steps away from his bed when his door opens again. Max freezes and Billy sits up in bed to meet his father's hard gaze.</p><p>"What's going on in here?" Neil's voice is calm as he enters the room and shuts the door behind him. The moon is bright enough through the window that he doesn’t turn on the overhead light when he comes within striking distance of Max. She looks so small in her short-sleeved pajamas, standing with her face tilted up towards him. It makes something in Billy clench hot and tight.</p><p>"I thought I had told you before, Maxine." Neil takes a step closer and backs her against the wall, voice syrupy sweet. All three of them know it’s saccharine poison and Billy wonders why his father bothered at all. He’d stopped pretending with Billy years ago. "If you have a bad dream, you should come to me and I can help you feel better." Neil rubs his hands against her bare arms. Billy feels sick, a spectator in his own room to a horror show that had never crossed his mind before now.</p><p>"You did say that," Max whispers. "I didn't want to wake mom."</p><p>Neil smiles down at her, brushing a piece of red hair from her face. "Your mother wasn't feeling well after dinner, so she took some medicine." Billy watches as Max’s face drops and the thing in his chest twists further.</p><p>"She should get to bed," Billy interjects before Neil could say anything else. "We've got school tomorrow."</p><p>"No, it seems to me that Maxine needs to learn a lesson." Neil says and pulls the girl away from the wall. Max stumbles, kept upright only by Neil's bruising grip. "I think since she went running to her big brother, he could even help out. That way they both learn a lesson about respect and who sets the rules in this house."</p><p>"Why don't you hold your sister, Billy?" Neil phrases it like a question but they both know it’s an order. "Get over the bed, Maxine."</p><p>Billy doesn’t know what’s going to happen but it’s clear Max does in the way she sets her jaw. She stretches out over the width of his double bed, laying over his legs. Her fingers grasp the covers and she stares at the wall with a blank expression Billy has seen in the mirror. Her legs dangle off the bed, knees bent so her feet are flat on the floor.</p><p>The clink and whisper of Neil picking up Billy's belt from the floor unsticks his body and he slides out from under the covers to sit cross-legged in front of her. Max didn't look at him even when he peels one small hand from his comforter and holds it in his own.</p><p>"We'll make it quick." Neil says. "Ten seems like enough for you to remember what we’ve talked about: listening to what you’re told and following the rules." He doubles the belt over around his fist and pulls her pajama pants down with the other hand. Billy says nothing, watching in silence as it plays out.</p><p>"Squeeze as hard as you want," Billy tells Max softly. He wonders how long Neil has been doing this, how he could have missed the signs. She gives a short nod and digs her teeth into her lip as the belt cracks.</p><p>"One, thank you sir." Max says afterward in a dull voice. Billy darts a look at his father and sees a smile. It turns his blood to ice in his veins.</p><p>"She’s a good girl, Billy. She knows her manners. Maxine understands I'm teaching her a lesson for her own good." Neil explains. The belt cracks a second and third time and her body jerks with each hit. She thanks him after each one, voice thready with pain as Neil continues. Billy feels bile rise in the back of his throat and chokes it down.</p><p>He isn't sure who is gripping who harder, him or Max. Their nails dig into each other’s skin. On the sixth stroke, her bottom lip starts bleeding. Billy’s hand aches and tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He’s helpless to stop this from happening in front of him and he knows that’s Neil's point to him. Billy will never be enough to stand up to his father. </p><p>Max looks so small spread across his bed and he doesn’t dare do more than he was told, holding only her hand carefully in a sick attempt at comfort. Billy knows if he got in the way, tried to take the hits, he might not wake up. It’s always his father’s calm anger that is worse than the impassioned speeches and little slaps.</p><p>"Two left," Neil's hard voice breaks into his thoughts. He’s a little out of breath after swinging the belt, Billy’s gratified to hear. "Spread your legs." Max's eyes widen in what Billy wants to call panic, or maybe fear. It looks wrong on her face. She’s so usually fearless, despite her stature, the fire in her belly always pushing her forward and matching any aggression done to her. That fire is now banked in the face of his father. Billy doesn’t blame her, hates that she now understood this part of him, that his father has given them one more thing in common. </p><p>Max meets Billy's gaze for the first time that night since his father had entered the room.</p><p>"I'm going to scream," she says with a hoarse voice that cracked in the middle of the sentence. Blood darkens her teeth in the moonlight. Billy clamps his hand over her mouth before she can ask.</p><p>The belt swings and Max wails as her legs close in an automatic reaction. Tears that she had refused to let fall earlier drip onto his hand. She takes a shaky breath, then another before she spreads her legs again. Neil waits in ominous silence behind her.</p><p>Billy muffles her scream on the last strike and then moves his hand to cup her pale face. His thumb strokes over her cheek, brushing away the tear tracks. He doesn’t let his own fall.</p><p>"Have we learned our lesson, Maxine?" Neil asks, dropping the belt to the floor.</p><p>"Yes, sir." She confirms in a quiet, wrecked voice. Max turns her head, trapping Billy's hand between her cheek and the comforter. Her other hand is a claw in the fabric, looking for comfort. Billy doesn’t begrudge her, is even grateful her nails didn’t pierce his skin worse than they did.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it. We’d all hate for that to be a lesson in vain," Neil warned. He shot a look at Billy and his lips thinned. "Remember that you have school today, neither of you should be late."</p><p>"Yes sir," Billy bites out between clenched teeth when it becomes clear Max isn't going to answer. Her eyes are shut, face creased with pain. Fresh tears leave silver lines down her freckled cheeks in the moonlight.</p><p>Neil leaves the bedroom, shutting Billy’s bedroom door with a quiet click. Billy presses their joined hands against his own mouth for a long moment before he’s sure he won’t make any sound. He leans all the way over to press a kiss to her hair as Max pants for breath through the pain. He knows the ache and sting well, has never wanted her to feel it too.</p><p>"Can you move?" he asks Max. Her eyes open and he slides his hands away from her soft skin. Her own hands drift slowly downward to feel the damage and Billy gently catches them in his before she can touch. “No, don’t do that.”</p><p>"Probably but I don't want to." She answers his question after a pause to think about it.</p><p>Billy rolls his eyes at the literal answer. "Don't be a bitch," he swears as he pulls her further up the bed so she lays across it like she’s going to sleep there, red hair spread out on his pillow. Her legs are pressed together, pajama pants still down past her knees.</p><p>Max cries softly as he smooths lotion over the marks. Some of them overlap and are going to darken to an ugly shade of blue-black by the time his alarm goes off in a few hours. Billy doesn’t tell her to be quiet or hold it in. He doesn’t have the heart and it’s late besides. She whimpers when his hand lingers or presses too hard. Billy gingerly pulls her pants up over her dark red thighs, ignoring her pained hiss as the fabric slides over the marks his father had left with Billy’s own belt.</p><p>“You want some ice?” Billy asks quietly when Max finally turns her head to look at him. Her eyes are still wet and blink hazily at him as he crouches beside the bed. “I have some tylenol on my vanity if you want that too.”</p><p>“No ice,” Max disagrees. “Yes to the painkillers.”</p><p>Billy snorts at the thought and doesn’t say that ice will do more than the little pills ever could. Max is old enough to be getting a piece of his father’s discipline, she can figure out her own patching up. He isn’t going to kick her out of his room though; the sound Max had made when the belt went between her legs is too easily conjured in his mind. He’d never taken his father for a sadist but maybe there is something about little girls and the place Neil thinks they belong versus sons who were nearly his size. Billy doesn’t care to examine it too closely as the thing in his chest aches anew.</p><p>“They won’t do much, he really got you good.” He stands and quietly shuffles objects around to find the bottle. There’s two left and Billy shakes them into his hand even while he makes a mental note to get a new bottle from the store by the start of the weekend. He watches as Max reaches over for the half-empty water bottle on his nightstand and her little teeth dig into her bottom lip with the stretch.</p><p>“I’ve got it,” Billy tells her once she stops straining with a disgruntled moan. “You’re not gonna swallow them lying down so figure out how to prop yourself up. It’s gonna hurt, no way around that.” It takes a minute and Billy’s arm around her shoulders for Max to swallow the pills and room temperature water. He brushes the tears away before she lays back and rolls over onto her stomach once again.</p><p>He looks at the girl in his bed as she tries to get comfortable. There’s just enough space for him, if they sleep right against each other. Alternatively, Billy can take the floor. It wouldn't even be the first time, though usually he’s blackout drunk when he falls asleep on the carpet next to his boots and the clothes that had missed the laundry hamper. Max takes the decision from him, patting the space next to her.</p><p>"Stay." </p><p>Billy can’t deny the unspoken plea. He stretches out next to her and doesn’t say a word when her head is nestled on his bicep and his shoulder grows damp. Billy strokes her red hair, humming softly a song he thinks his mother had taught him. Neither of them say anything when his own tears fall. They curl up together until the sun lights up his room from behind the curtain. He isn't sure either of them slept.</p><p>"You coming to school?" Billy asks, head in his closet as he looks for a clean shirt. His alarm had gone off a few minutes ago and roused both of them from the doze. "Can you even sit at a desk?"</p><p>"It won’t be the first time." Max responds, pushing herself up in his bed with a grunt. "I’ll manage." She stands on shaky legs, one hand on the wall until she steadies herself. Billy doesn’t offer to help as she limps from the room. He can’t see the welts through her pajama pants even though they’re well-worn cotton.</p><p>Breakfast and dinner are mandated family time so Billy sits at his place at the table with a glower towards his father. Max follows a moment later dressed for school. She takes a seat gingerly on the kitchen chair. She bites viciously into her lip until it bleeds again, licking it away without complaint. Neil doesn’t look up, his focus on cutting into the yolk of his egg so that it spills all over the plate.</p><p>"Are you feeling okay?" Susan asks, a worried expression on her face.</p><p>Max smiles at her, a false bright thing that would be more at home on Billy’s face. Susan doesn’t seem to notice. "I slipped in the shower, Mom. I'll be fine in a day or two." Billy grips his fork with white knuckles. They both know some of those marks are going to take weeks to heal.</p><p>"If you need to stay home, I'd be happy to call in for you," Neil offers. Billy expected the words, he was always nice the day after he had gone just a bit too far. Max’s face broadcast her surprise for half a heartbeat before she schooled her expression into something neutral. It looks a lot like Billy’s own mask.</p><p>"Maybe I shouldn't go, if you're not feeling well." Susan frowns and Max looks up from her plate of eggs and buttered toast.</p><p>"Go where? For how long?"</p><p>"Just the weekend, sweetheart." Susan reassures, chirping sweet. "A girl's weekend at the Dunes. Neil will be home in the evenings if you need anything. I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I'll be back for breakfast on Monday."</p><p>Max peppers her mom with more questions about the upcoming trip. Billy watches under hooded eyes as she squirms a little in her seat, the only sign of discomfort she showed. He tries to think back to any other times where Max had trotted out an excuse, or moved too much in her seat to shift the pain of sitting, of blood pooling under skin into a dark bruise that can be hidden under clothes with no one the wiser. Nothing comes to mind and the thing in Billy’s chest goes icy cold as he realizes she’s a better actor than he gave her credit for.</p><p>"Car's leaving in five minutes," Billy interrupts loudly when his thoughts have circled enough,  pushes his chair back with a screech on the linoleum. "If you're not in it, you're walking to class."</p><p>Max shuts her mouth with a snap and darts forward to kiss her mom’s cheek. Billy loiters in the doorway, eyes trained on his father as they prepare to make their escape. “See you later, Mom. Have fun!” She runs out of the kitchen before Neil could call her back for the same affection.</p><p>“Love you too,” Susan calls out as Billy guides Max to the front door, her bag already hanging off his shoulder. “See you on Monday!”</p><p>“You okay to sit?” He checks as Max carefully gets in the passenger side. He couldn’t have said why he cared, only knows that he did. He was used to leaving all this emotional stuff tucked away and poking at it only when everyone else was asleep. Something about Max though, is like a splinter Billy can’t pull out of his side, a thorn in his paw that irritates him. “If not, lay down in the backseat. Remember you’ll be at a desk for most of today.”</p><p>Max doesn’t take the second option, not that Billy expects her to. She has her spark back, visible in the set of her chin and the way her eyes snap to his when he puts a hand on her thigh as he cranks the ignition. He pulls out of the driveway and starts the familiar drive to school. Max stares out the window, chewing her lip again.</p><p>Billy pulls off on a side road halfway there, knows they have enough time for something if they’re quick about it. He leans over the center console, into Max’s space.</p><p>He doesn’t apologize for last night, knowing it was out of both their hands. No words could make up for what happened.</p><p>“Don’t touch me,” Max snaps with little heat in the words.</p><p>“Shh,” he croons, petting at her hair. It’s loose around her face, hiding her expression from him. “Why didn’t you tell me this was going on?”</p><p>Max turns to face him, anger blazing like a match struck. “Tell you what? That your dad is a gigantic jerk? You already know that, Billy. There’s nothing you can do about it.”</p><p>“Don’t say that.” He tugs at her hair sharply, jerking her head to the side. “I can do a lot of things but you have to fucking tell me first!”</p><p>Max sighs and thumps her head back against the headrest. She lets him continue petting her hair. “It’s nothing, I’ll heal. Your dad was pretty clear about if I tell you, you get it worse. I just wanted to protect you for once.” She hides behind her hair again and Billy lets her as those words rush through him.</p><p>“You did a bangup job, clearly.” Billy hits a fist against the steering wheel. Max doesn’t flinch at his outburst. He takes a deep breath, then another. He lights a cigarette for something to do with his hands and is surprised that his hands don’t shake. The thing in his chest aches again.</p><p>“We’re gonna be late to school,” Max says, picking up his wrist and tilting his watch towards herself.</p><p>“I’ll sign you in, tell the office some bullshit about how I overslept.” Billy waves it away. He needs a moment or several, really, to wrap his head around the fact that his dad is finally playing him and Max off one another. That in itself isn’t new; he had always ordered Billy to keep an eye on her or act as a glorified unpaid chauffeur. To be so upfront about it, threatening and physically marking Max, leaves a sour taste in Billy’s mouth. He thought he had figured out all his dad’s favorite tricks, the tools he trotted out to keep Billy in line when he got too rebellious or briefly stopped caring. This is something new and untested; and it chills Billy to the bone.</p><p>He takes another drag from the cigarette and absentmindedly taps the ash out the window. It’s somehow half gone and he doesn’t have the taste for it anymore. Billy slides his eyes to Max as he drops it to the ground.</p><p>“Gonna start a forest fire one of these days,” Max comments mildly. It’s her new litany in an effort to get him to quit smoking so much, if not altogether.</p><p>Billy opens the door and grinds it out under the heel of his boot. “Better, you harpy?”</p><p>“Ecstatic, Smokey Bear.”</p><p>Her freckled face is still wan, lines at the corner of her eyes betraying her pain even as she smirks at him. Billy doesn’t think Max’s little friends will notice. For as book smart as they are, they seem pretty oblivious and Max’s sharp tongue will likely take care of any prying questions.</p><p>Billy turns off the car, pocketing the keys as he thinks about tongues.</p><p>“What are you doing? We have class.” Max’s confusion is clear.</p><p>“It’ll be fine. I want to make you feel good first.” Billy opens his door and then hers after he rounded the side of the car. </p><p>Max stares at him from her seat like he was crazy. He probably is but he knows this weekend will be false jollity and little escape from Neil without his new wife there as a buffer.</p><p>“Advocating skipping class after last night, really?” Max eyes him with a suspicious look on her face. She shifts in her seat to swing her legs to the ground though, so Billy knows she isn’t as upset at this interruption as her voice sounds.</p><p>“C’mon, just a few minutes.” Max stands before Billy can bodily lift her from the bucket seat, leaning against the side of the car. She angles her hips into his as he leaned down to kiss her, soft little pecks that make Max sigh when he pulls away.</p><p>Her blue eyes go very wide when he drops to his knees on the ground in front of her, fingers worming their way between skin and waistband. Max helps him get her jeans off, gingerly pulling down her underwear and stepping out of everything. Billy tosses it onto the seat and turns back to his step-sister.</p><p>“Gonna make you feel real good, you don’t look too sore,” he reassures her, staring at the patch of ginger hair between her legs in the sunlight. The skin’s red and a little swollen but Billy figures if Max gets off she’ll feel even better. His hands come up to settle on her slim hips and he leans forward without preamble.</p><p>Max jumps when he closes his mouth around her clit, sucking it out from the hood it likes to hide in. He uses the tip of his tongue, just a little flick. Then Billy returns to the wetness already gathering, lapping it up.</p><p>One, two broad strokes and then Billy has to shove Max's thighs open so he doesn’t suffocate. He laughs at the thought of the death certificate and it makes her shriek. It’s a good thing the school day has already started and no one is around to hear her.</p><p>"Oh, you like that?" He chuckles in between licks, pushing his tongue into her slit. She's wet, and warm, and if Billy were a religious man he'd probably think something dumb like heaven. But he already knows Max is the best thing on this Earth, a too smart mouth and tight body and he likes the way she fights back when he goes too far, bringing Billy back to himself. Not many can do that, or are willing to.</p><p>He withdraws his tongue, returning to those flat strokes from her slit to the top of her cunt. His chin is getting damp and the top of his head aches a little where Max has gotten a fist of blond curls. Billy is careful not to slide his hands lower than her hips, doesn’t want to aggravate those ugly bruises. He doesn’t want to see them in the bright sunlight and ruin this moment.</p><p>Max pushes him back down to where she wanted him when he’s done sucking a bruise on the soft skin below her navel. Billy sticks his tongue out and lets her ride his face. His knees on the asphalt go a little numb but that’s okay. He gets in a lick every once in a while, hand creeping over her thin freckled thigh to rub at her clit when it seems like she's close.</p><p>One hand isn’t enough to hold her back, since he doesn’t want to press her into the unforgiving metal of his car. Max bucks her hips and grinds against his tongue. Billy thinks maybe she would have normally come by now, usually gets off real quick when he goes down on her but the angle is awkward with her pelvis thrust out so far to avoid the bruises.</p><p>“Need more,” Max pants, rocking against his face.</p><p>“I got you,” Billy mumbles, lifting his face away and sliding fingers down her folds. She’s so slick and tight, two seems like they won’t even fit at first. Max takes him in with a hiss of pleasure, another rough tug to his curls as he starts to move them in and out.</p><p>Max stuffs her own fingers in her mouth, whines around them as she finally comes, soaking his hand. Billy sits back on his heels, legs aching. It feels like a pinecone has found residence in his shin. He hates the forest surrounding everything in this town.</p><p>His own hand palming his own hard cock is perfunctory, an accidental brush. No one in the town would believe that Billy doesn’t care about jacking off himself right now but this was for Max and her pleasure only.</p><p>Max hauls him up with small hands under his upper arms. She shoves her hand into his jeans once Billy is leaning over her, batting his hand away when he tries to push her off.</p><p>“Of course you’re going commando.” She rolls her eyes and wraps her hand around his length once he’s gotten his jeans pushed to his knees.</p><p>Between that and the taste of Max still on his tongue, it’s enough to work him up all the way. Max starts slow, mostly constrained by the fact that he’s got his weight leaning on an arm braced above her head on the Camaro’s roof, his body pressed up against the side of hers.</p><p>She leans over with a grunt and seals her mouth over the tip around the same time that Billy’s gasps get too loud and too much to swallow back. He slides his hand from her pretty red hair to cup the curve of her jaw, petting her soft skin as his balls tighten. Max lets him come into her mouth, holds it on her tongue and turns her head to the side to spit. The mess narrowly misses his boots as it lands on the ground. Max chuckles and wipes a hand across her mouth.</p><p>“It never tastes any better,” she grouses. She reaches for her clothes in the passenger seat, stepping into them and pulling them up with a wince.</p><p>Billy kisses her when she stands back up. He threads one hand through her loose red hair to tilt her head the way he likes, doesn’t mind the bitter taste of himself. Max gets a hold of his curls again in retaliation, pulls just on the wrong side of pleasure and pain. It sends a feeling zinging through Billy like a lightning bolt anyway. He had always been a bit wrong.</p><p>“You’re gonna end up at school halfway through second period if we go again.”</p><p>“Fine,” Max sighs and settles back into the passenger seat with a hiss. “Let’s go learn something.” She slams the door as he walks around the front to the driver’s seat.</p><p>Billy laughs as he started the Camaro, a real laugh that Hawkins has rarely heard. “Yeah, let’s go learn something.” </p><p>He’ll take her for a milkshake after the last bell and they can talk about a united front at home, tucked into the back booth of the diner two towns over. It’ll take more communication than either of them like, but Billy knows they can figure it out. He doesn’t ever want his father standing over Max again.</p><p>They are a good team, he and Max. No one else knows the two of them better than each other. Now all they have to do is survive to her 18th birthday, then they can drive away and leave it all behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this didn't scare anybody off, it was a little intense for me as the author but still something I enjoyed writing. Next week will be lighter: chapter 4 of "Nightmare House" is finally ready to post!</p><p>If you want to chat with other Billy/Max fans and you're over 18, consider joining our Discord: https://discord.gg/96PmTQS</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>